1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses, there is a printer which uses ink (ultraviolet curable ink) that is cured when receiving ultraviolet rays (light). Further, a printer equipped with an irradiator that radiates ultraviolet rays between a plurality of heads discharging ultraviolet curable ink has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2004-82452). According to the printer, it is possible to suppress different color ink from mixing or blurring, even if the colors of the ink discharged from the heads are different.
However, as described in JP-A-2004-82452, when an irradiator is disposed between heads and the distance between the heads is larger than the width of the irradiator, the distance between the heads is relatively long, such that the image forming region becomes long. Therefore, there is a problem in that the transport accuracy of a (recording) medium transported in the image forming region is decreased.